Ikarishipping (OS) - Après la pluie, le beau temps
by Wakfina
Summary: Paul est un jeune lycéen de seize ans qui est blasé de sa vie, en effet, plus rien ne le surprend et l'indifférence est désormais le sentiment qu'il connait le mieux. C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'une jeune fille du nom d'Aurore lui donne une lettre d'amour, son quotidien qui habituellement est monotone et vide de joie, risque de changer du tout au tout.


**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Satoshi Tajiri et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cet OS.

**Pairing** : Aurore & Paul

**Auteure** : Wakfina

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~_

**oO_O_Oo**

Monotone, banale, vide. Ces mots sont ceux qui décrivent le mieux ma vie et le monde dans lequel se déroule cette vie. Tant de choses m'indiffèrent, et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je haïs le plus c'est bel et bien ce sentiment d'indifférence. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, ni le jour, ni la semaine, et c'est avec peine que je me souviens du mois : Avril. La fin de l'année scolaire approche et le début d'une autre aussi, sans compter les deux mois de vacances dans lequel je vais broyer du noir et rester dans mon lit.

Je regarde autour de moi, les élèves consciencieux écoutent attentivement le cours tandis que les autres dessinent sur leur cahier, écrivent des petits mots à leurs amis et dorment sur leur table. Ces gens aussi, je ne les aime pas, parce qu'ils croquent la vie à pleine dent, s'amusent de chaque chose et ne me font ressentir que de l'indifférence. Je pose mon regard au travers de la fenêtre, il fait beau dehors, les nuages ne sont pas là et le soleil réchauffe la Terre de ses rayons, alors pourquoi dans mon cœur la météo annonce un ciel couvert et de la pluie ?

Mes parents n'ont jamais vraiment essayé de comprendre ce que je ressentais, ils en ont juste rien à faire. Ils partent au travail et me laisse seul à la maison, je pourrais fuguer voir même me tuer, c'est limite s'ils s'en rendraient compte. Tout ce qui les intéressent c'est l'argent et c'est bien pour ça que je déteste les adultes du plus profond de mon être, ils sont répugnants. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien d'années je suis comme ça, je me rappelle avoir été heureux au collège, j'avais un ami que j'appréciais énormément, sauf qu'il a fini par déménagé et je me suis retrouvé tout seul, j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Les gens me fuyaient la plupart du temps à cause de mon regard menaçant, il faut dire aussi que je ne faisais pas d'effort pour me rapprocher d'eux, j'avais peur d'être blessé à nouveau et de connaître des sentiments horribles comme la trahison, le rejet ou encore le fait de se sentir inutile. Vu le temps que j'ai passé à fuir les autres, c'est devenu un automatisme et au final je ne sais même plus ce que c'est que de s'amuser, rire ou juste profiter de la vie. La raison pour laquelle je suis en vie ? Je ne la connais pas, je la cherche, encore et encore, il m'arrive de l'apercevoir parfois, mais dès que je veux la saisir elle s'éloigne comme les vagues à la marré montante.

La sonnerie retentit, les cours sont terminés. Les élèves s'empressent de ranger leurs affaires tout en papotant et se hâtent de sortir de la classe pour rentrer chez eux. Je me lève, attrape mon sac et le pose avec nonchalance sur mon épaule droite, puis je mets mon autre main dans la poche de mon pantalon. Les yeux fermés, je sors de la classe et commence à descendre les différents étages du bâtiment sans faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Notre lycée est assez réputé et il y a beaucoup de gosses de riches mais la plupart d'entre eux semble mature et n'ont pas de préjugés, c'est déjà ça. Il y a également un internat mais mes parents ne voulaient pas m'y inscrire, question d'argent, et puis je ne voulais pas y aller de toute façon.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le portail du lycée, j'aperçois une jeune fille de mon âge. Elle a des cheveux bleus et un bonnet étrange sur la tête, de plus, elle regarde frénétiquement à gauche et à droite comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Si je me souviens bien elle est de la même année que moi mais n'est pas dans ma classe, je l'ai aussi déjà surprise à m'observer alors que j'étais dans les nuages. Dès que je le remarquais elle baissait les yeux en rougissant et moi je me contentais de ne pas y faire attention.

Je pensais que la fin de la journée se déroulerait comme à l'habitude, c'est-à-dire sans encombre, sauf que cette fois-ci le destin va me jouer un tour je crois, car lorsque les yeux bleus de la fille au bonnet se posent sur moi, ils s'illuminent et elle sourit tout en s'approchant de moi.

- E-Excuses moi, je m'appelle Aurore et je… commence-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Elle se coupe dans sa phrase lorsqu'elle voit que je la dépasse et ne lui accorde aucun intérêt. J'allais continuer ma marche mais elle crie :

- Ecoute-moi s'il te plait ! hurle-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Je soupire discrètement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demandais-je froidement.

Je devinais sans me retourner qu'elle était troublée et embarrassée. Trop prévisible. Toutes les filles se comportent de la même manière : elles se font belles pour attirer le regard du garçon qu'elles aiment et ressemblent à des tableaux où on a jeté des tonnes de peinture, trop superficiel. En plus, elles se plaignent tout le temps, que ce soit quand elles se coupent un ongle accidentellement ou quand leurs vêtements sont tâchés par je ne sais pas quoi.

- Je… j'aimerais que tu acceptes cette lettre ! dit-elle en me tendant l'objet en question.

Elle veut me donner sa lettre ? Généralement une fille qui donne une lettre à un garçon signifie qu'elle l'aime, que c'est risible. J'ai presque envie de lui rire au nez mais je vais me retenir.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment je m'appelle ? l'interrogeais-je tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Je le savais, cette fille à des « sentiments » à mon égard et ne connait même pas mon nom, c'est pitoyable. Je suis et restera à jamais dans l'ombre des gens, ça ne changera jamais.

- … Non… mais cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, tu sais ! avoue-t-elle avec entrain.

J'ai une soudaine envie de briser cet enthousiasme que je n'ai pas. Je me retourne et lui dit sèchement afin que je n'ai pas à me répéter :

- Tu m'aimes et tu ne sais même pas mon nom ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide, remets-toi en question avant d'agir comme ça, imbécile. Les gens qui parlent sans savoir me dégoutent.

Blessée, des larmes commencent à perler au coin de ses yeux, pour la première fois, mon cœur fait un bond et je sens un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahir. Elle me regarde, horrifiée, fait quelques pas sans me lâcher du regard, puis fini par partir en courant, en larmes. Je l'observe s'éloigner mais fini par détourner les yeux, cette vue n'est vraiment pas joyeuse à voir. Je reporte mon regard par terre et voit la lettre qu'elle voulait me donner. Un doute s'empare soudainement de moi, je la prends ou pas ?

Finalement, mon corps décide par lui-même et je me penche afin d'attraper cette fichue lettre. Je la regarde de tous les côtés comme si c'était une bombe atomique et remarque qu'il y a écrit : « Pour celui que j'aime » avec un cœur. J'hésite, puis j'ouvre mon sac et la glisse à l'intérieur avant de prendre la route pour rentrer chez moi. Arrivé à la maison qui, comme à l'habitude est vide, j'attrape vite fait au hasard un paquet de céréales qui trainait là et je monte dans ma chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Je balance mon sac sur mon lit ainsi que ma veste et réfléchit à ma journée. Je repense à cette fille qui m'a donné sa lettre, moi qui croyait ne plus jamais avoir une journée autrement que banale, elle a été différente, pour une fois. Néanmoins, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, est-ce que je dois aller lui parler ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec quelqu'un que j'ai oublié comment on agissait avec les gens, j'ai tellement essayé de les mépriser que le mot « aimer » a disparu de mon vocabulaire. Cette fille serait-elle la raison de vivre que je cherche ? Pourrait-elle combler ce vide qui est toujours présent dans mon cœur ?

Fatigué, je décide de me coucher et de réfléchir à tout ça demain. Je ne prends même pas la peine de prendre une douche et me mets rapidement en pyjama avant de m'envelopper sous ma couverture bien chaude. Je ferme les yeux et espère passer une nuit sans rêve.

Les heures défilent et il fait nuit. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à m'endormir, j'ai beau me mettre sur le ventre, le dos, à droite et à gauche, rien n'y fait. Il est trois heures du matin et moi, Paul, n'arrive toujours pas à dormir, pourquoi ? Je crois que c'est à cause de cette lettre toujours fermée qui est posée sur le bureau. Dire que je serais en train de dormir si je ne l'avais pas ramassé. Bon, j'en ai marre, là. Je dégage la couverture d'un geste brusque, me mets sur mes deux jambes et attrape la chose qui m'empêche de dormir.

_Bonjour,_

_Je m'appelle Aurore, j'ai seize ans et je suis une fille de ton lycée. Je t'ai aperçu dans un couloir lors de ma première journée en tant que lycéenne. Je me souviens que tu étais seul, tu avais la tête baissé et un air mélancolique sur le visage, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Je voulais essayer de te parler, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage, et c'est comme ça depuis aujourd'hui. Je t'aime, et je désirais te le dire car j'en avais marre de garder ces sentiments pour moi. Je sais, je ne connais même pas ton nom, et pourtant, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer du plus profond de mon être. Je crois que tu n'aimes pas trop être avec les autres, tu préfères la solitude, n'est-ce pas ? Je te comprends, c'est rassurant de l'être parce qu'on est sûr de ne pas être blessé par ceux qui nous entourent, mais ne trouves-tu pas que c'est dur d'être seul ? Tu n'es pas triste quand tu rentres chez toi le soir et que tu n'as personne à qui parlé ? Personne à qui envoyé un sms ou un mail ? Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime énormément et que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter._

_Je t'aime, _

_Aurore_

Je relis la lettre plusieurs fois afin d'assimiler tous les mots, c'est fou à quel point je me reconnais dedans, et pourtant elle ne m'a jamais parlé une seul fois. J'étais littéralement étonné et heureux que quelqu'un me remarque, ça me faisait un bien fou et pour une fois, le vide qui était dans mon cœur se remplissait un peu, je me sentais comme apaisé. Je serre la lettre contre moi, dans ce monde cruel et fataliste, il y avait une personne qui pensait à moi et qui voulait mon bonheur, rien qu'à cette pensée j'avais l'impression d'être le garçon le plus heureux de la terre. Je la relis encore une fois tant les mots qui sont écrits me submerge de bonheur, apaisé, je décide ensuite de retourner me coucher. Il faut croire que c'était bel et bien cette lettre qui m'empêchait de dormir, car dès que j'ai fermé les yeux je me suis endormi.

Les rayons du soleil me réveillent et c'est avec peine que j'ouvre les yeux. Je lâche un bâillement avant de me lever et de m'habiller rapidement.

-_ C'est reparti pour une journée ennuyante,_ pensais-je en partant en direction du lycée.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'endroit prévu, je rentre dans un bâtiment sans plus attendre et m'adosse contre le mur devant la salle de cours. Lorsque celui-ci est sur le point de commencer, j'entre, m'assoie à ma place et regarde le ciel en guise d'occupation.

Lorsque le cours est fini ainsi que le suivant, je me lève, sors de la salle et m'apprête à aller dans la cour. Alors que je descendais les escaliers des pleurs parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'allais continuer ma route lorsqu'une voix que je connaissais se fait entendre :

- Que dois-je faire… ?

C'était la voix de cette fille : Aurore. Celle qui m'avait donné la lettre était en train de pleurer à cause de moi, étrangement, ce n'était pas très agréable à savoir. Intrigué, je monte discrètement les marches que j'étais en train de descendre et tourne la tête à droite et à gauche afin de trouver où s'est cacher la lycéenne. Je ne la vois nulle part, est-ce que c'était mon imagination ? J'allais abandonner et faire demi-tour lorsque je vois des cheveux bleus dépassé d'un coin légèrement caché du couloir, près d'une fenêtre. J'hausse un sourcil et fait quelques pas vers elle pour être sûre que ce soit celle que je pensais. En effet, c'est elle. Elle a les jambes plaqués contre sa poitrine et sa tête est entourée de ses bras, on aurait dit une petite fille.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle me voit, je me mets contre le mur où elle est elle aussi assise mais de l'autre côté. Sans aucune raison particulière, je lui demande :

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Brusquement, elle arrête de pleurer, elle doit être étonnée d'avoir été découverte, je suis même certain qu'elle a honte à ce moment-même.

- Parce que… le garçon que j'aime a refusé la lettre que je lui ai donnée, répond-elle avec une voix brisée.

Ce garçon, c'est moi.

- Est-ce que tu t'ais demandé pourquoi il l'a refusée ? l'interrogeais-je à nouveau en fixant le plafond.

- Bien sûr que je me le suis demandé ! Peut-être était-ce par gêne, ou alors il avait peur de me donner de faux espoir en l'acceptant…, explique-t-elle avec sincérité.

- Donc tu penses qu'il a agis ainsi dans ton intérêt ? Qu'il ne voulait pas te blesser ?

- Oui, j'en suis certaine ! Ce garçon n'est pas méchant.

Elle avait l'air tellement convaincu de ses paroles que j'en étais stupéfait. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que je n'étais pas foncièrement mauvais ?

- Comment tu peux en être sûre ? lui demandais-je avec un ton polaire.

- Je le ressens, tout simplement. La première fois que je l'ai vu il avait cet air mélancolique sur le visage… et puis, quand je rencontre une personne, un seul regard me suffit pour savoir si cette personne est mauvaise ou non.

- Tu ne le connais même pas, rétorquais-je avec un ton mordant.

- Non, en effet, je ne le connais pas, mais justement, ça montre que je suis prête à tout accepter de lui. Il peut être égoïste, exigeant ou même désagréable que ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Je reste hébété, il y a tellement de sincérité dans le ton de sa voix que je ne trouve rien à dire. Même si je lui ai mal parlé la dernière fois, elle veut me connaître et a l'air prête à accepter mes défauts. Pourtant, même si cela me fait au fond très plaisir, je ne peux pas l'approcher, j'ai peur qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle se trompe, qu'elle possède une trop belle image de moi. Ses sentiments pourraient changer si je lui montrais celui que j'étais, je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être blessé, même si je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

- Tu ne dis rien ? m'interroge-t-elle tandis que ses larmes avaient arrêté de couler.

Je lui réponds d'un ton plus froid que je ne le voulais :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Je devine qu'un sourire s'étire sur son visage après ma réplique, puis sa voix fend l'air :

- Tu as raison, il n'y a rien à dire.

Les minutes s'écoulent lentement sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de notre bouche. J'aime bien ce silence car il n'est pas pesant, au contraire, il m'apaise, mais la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de le briser :

- Et toi, quels sont tes problèmes du moment ?

Mes problèmes ? Pourquoi elle veut les savoir ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème, mentais-je en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

- Je sens ton mensonge à trois kilomètres, tout le monde à des problèmes, celui qui n'en a pas n'existe pas !

Elle lâche un petit rire suite à ses mots puis reprend d'une voix douce :

- Tu m'as écoutée et je t'en remercie, mais j'aimerais bien entendre ce qui te préoccupe.

Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, cette fille arrive à me surprendre à chacune de ses phrases. Est-ce dans sa nature d'être gentille où est-ce une fausse image ? Ne voulant pas parler de ce que je ressentais à cette inconnue (car elle en restait tout de même une), je me lève brusquement dans le but de partir tout en gardant un œil sur elle et la lycéenne, comprenant mes intentions, fait de même. Elle allait se retourner dans le but de voir qui j'étais lorsque je lui ordonne d'une voix plus que glaciale :

- Ne te retourne pas.

Elle obéit et reste dos à moi.

- Pour répondre à ta question : je ne me confesse pas aux gens que je ne connais pas, déclarais-je avant de commencer à partir.

Cette conversation était terminée. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais mais elle ajoute avec hésitation :

- Avant que tu ne t'en ailles… j'aimerais savoir comment tu t'appelles...

Je réfléchis rapidement.

- Hue.

- D'accord, Hue. Tu me promets de revenir ici un jour ?

Sa tête est baissée ainsi que ses bras, elle semble si fragile que j'ai envie de la serrer contre moi pour la réconforter. Je m'en veux de lui avoir aussi mal parlé, d'avoir brisé son cœur avec tant de haine et de méchanceté alors qu'elle avait seulement voulu me donner sa lettre et qu'en plus de cela elle avait eu le courage de venir me parler.

- Peut-être, ne te fait pas trop de faux espoirs.

Je mets mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon et quitte le long couloir.

Un mois après notre fameuse conversation nous avions continué à nous parler, à chaque fois je la retrouvais dans le même couloir exactement au même endroit. On se disait bonjour puis on se racontait nos journées. Elle me confiait souvent les choses qui la tracassaient tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour la conseiller (sans oublier de prendre un ton glacial, histoire de garder les bonnes habitudes). Elle est fille unique, aime le dessin ainsi que la musique, écrire, chanter et lire des livres à l'eau de rose. Elle adore sortir quand il y a du soleil et son unique but dans la vie est de rendre les gens heureux. Je connaissais presque tout d'elle. Depuis qu'on se retrouvait chaque jour à la même heure pour discuter, ses regards envers moi dans la cour se sont multipliés et même si je faisais semblant de ne pas les avoir remarqué, je voyais très bien que dès que j'avais le dos tourné ses yeux se tournaient vers moi, des rougeurs s'affichaient sur ses joues et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire.

Même si mon cœur était encore envahit par les ténèbres, Aurore avait réussi chaque jour à y mettre un peu de joie. Grâce à elle, j'oubliais le pauvre quotidien dans lequel j'étais, je dormais mieux et étrangement, les choses me semblaient moins dures. Je pensais que cela durerait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais je me trompais.

- Parle-moi de toi, Hue…, m'avait-elle demandé d'un ton doucereux.

Sa demande m'avait stupéfié pendant un moment et il m'avait fallu du temps pour me reprendre.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'aime pas parler de moi.

- Je l'ai compris mais je n'ai plus rien à dire à mon sujet, tu connais tout de moi tandis que de ton côté c'est le noir complet, je ne connais que ton nom et le son de ta voix… En plus, tu m'as toujours écoutée et sans toi je serais sûrement en train de pleurer dans ce couloir, je veux te rendre la pareille et apaiser tes souffrances, alors s'il te plaît, parle-moi de toi…

Sa voix est faible, suppliante. Ma gorge commence à se nouer, je ne veux pas en parler. C'est un sujet qui m'irrite plus qu'autre chose, un fardeau qui pèse sur moi depuis tellement longtemps que c'est devenu une partie de moi. En parler à quelqu'un finirait-il par régler le problème ? Puis-je lui faire confiance ? Je suppose que oui, vu tout ce que nous nous sommes dit jusqu'à maintenant. Seulement… c'est une étape à franchir, et l'idée de le faire me fait plus peur qu'autre chose.

- Je ne te jugerais pas tu sais, ajoute-t-elle pour me rassurer, ayant remarqué mon trouble.

Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je prends donc une grande inspiration et lâche rapidement sans émotion particulière :

- Je déteste ma vie.

- Q-Quoi ? dit-elle difficilement, surprise.

- Je déteste ma vie, ce monde, les gens qui y habitent et toutes ces journées ennuyantes qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

Un blanc s'ensuit. Soudain, je ressens une énorme envie de partir ainsi que la panique s'insinuer en moi comme un poison venimeux, ma tête commence à bourdonner et je vois avec stupéfaction que ma main tremble, non, mon corps tout entier tremble. C'était inexplicable, c'était douloureux. Comme si des milliers de sensations qui étaient endormies jusqu'à maintenant se réveillaient et me submergeais d'un seul coup. Finalement, ce n'était pas cette routine qui m'insupportait le plus, non, ce que je déteste le plus dans ce monde…

… C'est moi-même. Moi qui suis si faible et si lâche, moi qui fuis les autres comme la peste pour me protéger, par pur égoïsme. Moi qui ai blessé la fille qui désormais me tient tendrement la main pour me rassurer et me calmer, moi qui n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis né !

- Mais… depuis quand c'est comme ça ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Je n'aime pas ce lycée, je n'aime pas les paysages, tout m'indiffère et c'est insupportable. Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre, aucune passion, rien ne me plaît, rien ne me donne envie de vivre, tout ce que je fais c'est attendre, encore et encore, expliquais-je d'une voix qui trahissait mes émotions. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça.

- Peut-être parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre je compte pour toi ?

Ne voulant pas admettre clairement la vérité, je réponds d'un ton polaire :

- Dis pas n'importe quoi.

En fait, je voulais surtout reprendre de la contenance, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mes airs de mauvais garçon n'avaient pas l'air de l'effrayer plus que ça. C'est donc d'un geste brusque que je romps le contact de nos mains liées et me lève brusquement, ayant marre d'être faible et de montrer mes sentiments.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je n'aime pas parler de moi. Maintenant que tu sais comment je suis, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, déclarais-je avant de commencer à partir.

Je constate avec une pointe de tristesse qu'elle ne me suit pas. Je pensais qu'elle le ferait car elle tenait à moi, mais j'avance toujours et je n'entends rien derrière moi. Aucun mot, aucune larme, rien. Il n'y a que le bruit de mon cœur qui bat douloureusement contre ma poitrine et celui de mes pas. Soudain, d'autres bruits de pas se font entendre, quelqu'un est en train de courir. Je m'apprêtais à tourner la tête pour voir qui c'était lorsque deux bras frêles encerclent ma taille et m'empêchent de bouger. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne parlais jamais de toi… tu dois te sentir tellement seul et incompris…, chuchote la personne en hoquetant.

Je comprends que c'est Aurore qui m'a enlacé par derrière et qui est maintenant en train de pleurer dans mon dos. Elle me tient si fort que je n'ai pas envie de bouger, elle sait que si jamais elle me lâchait, je ne serais plus capable de revenir vers qui que ce soit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas vu ton visage. Mais même si je l'avais vu ça n'aurait rien changé, peu importe qui tu es, je t'apprécie beaucoup et je ne veux plus te laisser seul dans tes ténèbres… J-je…

Elle s'interrompt dans son discours tandis que je sens les larmes venir à mon tour. Je les retiens avec peine et me retourne. Elle a les yeux fermés et cache son visage en le plaquant contre mon torse. C'est étrange mais je trouve le couloir magnifique tout d'un coup. Il dégage quelque chose que je ne saurais décrire, serais-ce la présence d'Aurore qui rend ce paysage si beau ? Ses larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues et ses mains tiennent fermement ma veste violette. Je finis par poser une main apaisante sur sa tête avec une légère gêne puis je commence un mouvement de bas en haut pour la bercer. Elle se laisse faire et ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais le faire.

- P-Parce que… c'est trop triste tout ce que tu as dit. Si toi tu ne peux pas pleurer, alors je le ferais pour toi.

Alors il y avait quelqu'un dans ce monde qui était capable de verser des larmes pour moi ? Cette nouvelle me fait chaud au cœur et un nouveau sentiment qui m'est y prend place. J'ai l'impression de rêver, que tout ça n'est que le fruit d'une illusion.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsqu'Aurore me demande :

- … Je peux… lever les yeux ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion du moment, j'hoche la tête pour montrer mon approbation et, lentement, elle ouvre les yeux et les pose sur moi. Ils s'ouvrent en grand en voyant mon identité. Figé, je ne fais aucun geste et attend qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

- P… Paul ?

Maintenant elle savait qui j'étais et avait les cartes en main : soit elle m'acceptait pour ce que j'étais et gardait ses sentiments pour moi, soit elle me détestait pour lui avoir mentit et ne me parlerait plus jamais. Je sens avec un goût amer ses mains qui lâchent ma veste, puis son corps qui s'écarte de moi. Elle m'observe, ébahit. Les larmes réapparaissent au coin de ses yeux.

- Alors… C'était toi… ? Pendant tout ce temps… ? Mais pourquoi… ? murmure-t-elle avec un air paniqué dans ses prunelles.

- Oui c'était moi. Excuse-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de t'entendre, ce jour-là… je pensais partir mais je savais que tu pleurais à cause de moi alors je suis venu te parler et c'est comme ça que toute cette histoire à commencé. J'avais lu ta lettre la veille et… elle m'avait beaucoup touché. Si je ne t'ai rien dit à propos de mon identité c'est parce que… j'avais peur de perdre la seule personne qui voulait mon bonheur et qui m'aimait.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je dis autant de mots en une seule fois. Je baisse la tête et je sens peu à peu la honte et l'embarras m'envahir. Elle s'approche de moi et pose délicatement sa main sur ma joue, je relève la tête et la regarde avec étonnement. Un sourire rayonnant s'affichait sur son visage et ses yeux m'envoyaient une tendresse infinie.

- Je comprends. Est-ce que tu acceptes ma présence à tes côtés à partir d'aujourd'hui, Paul ? Je ne pourrais peut-être pas faire grand chose à par te sourire, mais si cela te convient, je t'en offrirais autant que tu voudras. Je t'aime, tu t'en souviens ?

En entendant ces mots, je réalise enfin, après toutes ces semaines, que ma raison de vivre se trouvait juste devant moi. Cette fille avait changé ma vie dès l'instant où elle était venue me donner sa lettre et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux et un tourbillon de sentiments déferlent en moi. Je ne ressens plus cette indifférence, ce vide, je me sens juste… bien. Je n'ai peut-être pas encore retrouvé le goût de vivre, mais j'ai compris qu'en étant aux côtés de cette fille, ce goût reviendra un jour et ce jour-là, je ne pourrais que lui être reconnaissant d'être venue jusqu'à moi. J'attrape son menton de ma main droite, plante mes yeux dans les siens et lui demande avec un faible sourire :

- Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais ?

Ne comprenant pas au début le sens de ma phrase, elle écarquille les yeux mais finit par rire aux éclats.

- Oui, merci de m'avoir trouvée.

**oO_O_Oo**

Et voila, c'est la fin de cet OS ! En effet il est assez guimauve et Paul est totalement OOC je crois, mais comme je m'ennuyais et que je voulais vous faire patienter pour une prochaine fanfiction bah j'ai écris ça. J'admets que c'est un peu rapide et que les sentiments viennent à la vitesse de la lumière, mais comme c'est un OS c'est plutôt logique, en fait. Le scénario est venu de mon imagination mais a sûrement déjà été utilisé donc je vais m'abstenir de me jeter des fleurs de ce côté-là ! Je l'ai commencé la semaine dernière, au début j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration car les pensées négatives ça me connait plutôt bien. Par contre, dès que je suis arrivé au moment ou Paul et Aurore commencent à se parler, là, j'ai eu un petit blocage ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence et que je vous reverrais très bientôt pour ma prochaine fanfiction !

N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis et vos impressions ! J'accepte n'importe quelle critique tant qu'elle est argumentée !

Merci de m'avoir lue ! ^^


End file.
